


Sickness Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by AssassinPsyche



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chubby Reader, Draco in love with a Muggleborn, F/M, Harry Potter's Little Sister, Muggleborn Reader, Name Potter, Pamper, Protective Draco, Ravenclaw Reader, Reader is a Potter, Slytherin/Ravenclaw, Sweet, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche
Summary: Draco enjoys teasing the cute chubby Muggleborn Ravenclaw. When he finds out that she is very sick, he can't let her be hurting like that.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/You
Kudos: 41





	1. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds the chubby Muggleborn Ravenclaw just too cute to resist.

You sighed gently sitting in your bed and lifted up your sleep shirt to poke your chub on your stomach and bit your lip. You find out that your a witch, at eleven years old you were very heavy at that age but now at the age of fifteen you had grown into much of the fat and were much more normal however you were still chubby.

You had the three things to get made fun of, you were Muggleborn, though you were no longer a real poker you were still chubby, and you being a Ravenclaw were a bookworm. You thought knowledge was important, hell all the making fun of people for being a Muggleborn proved it! The wizarding world didn't know anything about the Muggle one so they dind't know about it, ignorance breeds fear, fear breeds hatred, hatred breeds violence.

The other Ravenclaws didn't think you were smart enough, but you didn't understand how they could do this. Take people that had no idea that magic existed, you always viewed magic as science that we didn't understand yet, but most eleven-year-olds were starting to decide magic didn't exist. Those who knew magic were fine, Muggleborns had eleven years of catch-up to do.

Not to mention Muggleborns couldn’t' practice magic outside, there was no trace. They put magical monitors on the house, those with other magical people in the household could do magic and it was all on the honor system.

Besides, no matter how brilliant someone is you wouldn’t drop them off in a brain operating room and expect them to know what to do. As your family brought up, why didn't they have a spell to get rid of your pudge.

“Name?” You looked up shocked pulling your shirt back down as you saw the silvery blue eyes set in a pale face surrounded by equally pale blonde hair looking at you. “Oh dear, are you feeling bad about your body again?” She asked calmly in the same way she said everything. You sighed and nodded moving your blue and bronze curtains to get dressed glad to see the other two girls were gone.

“You shouldn't feel bad, your fine just the way you are.” She said as you bit your lip, easy for her to say; she was petite and graceful, slim and beautiful. Not just on the inside but on the outside as well.

You put on black pants, being sure to make sure your belt was tight, white button up and your tie, along with your vest and clock. You didn't wear skirts anymore as people would run by and lift your skirt to make fun of your panties and if you didn’t wear your belt uncomfortably tight they would pants you. You wore your vest since it was slimming and your cloak so the boys wouldn't smack your bum hard and make fun of how it jiggled slightly.

“Draco Malfoy likes you, you know.” You look at her shocked and then start laughing, “why are you laughing? Do you not believe me?” Luna asked as you wiped some tears from your eyes, no matter how many times you heard it, it was still hilarious. And painful.

“I love you Luna, but seriously?” You asked with a slight smile behind your sad eyes, “I am a bookworm, chubby, and a Muggleborn.” You pointed out as she raised a pale brow.

“He stopped making fun of Hermione when you said something to you and he watches over you, every time someone’s mean to you his fist clench.” Luna pointed out and you smiled at the thought of one of the few who were nice to you, Hermione had done great since Second Year, Hermione's Third, that you finally snapped and told Draco to leave her alone. It shocked you that he did, since then Hermione's been dating Harry and acted much happier.

You smiled at Luna and waved goodbye. “You really should eat, Name.” She pointed out as you shivered at her knowing tone.

“I will,” you said and both you and she knew it was hollow she sighed gently.

“I hope the nargles get Draco to realize soon, or the engrandlesm will take Name away.” She went to speak to the Gray Lady. 

You were walking, the last four days you hadn't eaten anything. You had finally decided to do something about the things that the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Slythernis laugh at you for. You had been holding onto it for years however you had come upon some of your and Luna's friends who were Hufflepuffs and heard them saying you weren't healthy and if you just cut back on food you'd be great. So you did it, the boy who said it was the guy you liked, so you'd become thin for him and then he'd like you, right?

You were so out of it and so lightheaded from not eating for four days that you didn’t notice Death Eater wannabes coming upon you. Not until they shoved you against the wall anyway, you started your (eye color) eyes widening in fright.

“Well, well, well, look what we have here~ the fat mudblood bookworm!” One of the men laughed as you pulled out your (wood) and (core) wand. 

“Ah, ah, ah~” another boy cooed with mock affection twisting your wrist forcing you to let it go with a yelp of protest as he threw it away from you and the four boys.

Unseen to them and you a pair of Italian leather shoes stopped at your wand and bent down as a pale hand casually picked up your wand as a smack rung through the stone hall. Stormy eyes glared at the boys as he walked foreword.

“Oi you lot! What are you doing?” He asked his face neutral as the boys turned, his gray eyes widened as he saw your (skin color) face as a burning rage took over him at the forming red mark on your cheek.

“Ah, Malfoy! Just teaching this mudblood a lesson! Fat twat needs to learn her place!” One of the boys laughed as you struggled but flinched when you saw the one that hit you raise it to hit you again. However it never happened. Everyone gasped as you slowly opened one (eye color) orb to squint and gasp seeing Draco holding the boy back.

“Did you not understand when I said Name was mine?” He asked glaring at the boys who flinched. “No one lays a hand on her!” He growls pulling you from their arms and into his chest as he glared at him. He picked you up bridal style as you let out a “eep!” but he didn't pay attention glaring at the boys who flinched, “I'll deal with you later.” Draco said walking away from them. 

“Are you okay, love?” Draco asked looking down at you as you looked up at him confused, he flinched as his eyes zeroed in on the red mark on your cheek. “I'm sorry I didn't stop them faster.” He apologized holding you tighter, “I promise I'll never let anyone or thing hurt you ever again.” He swore as yo blinked.

“Why?” You asked as he looked down at you and smiled.

“Me protecting you is a matter of course, I know you like that Hufflepuff jerk, but perhaps you can care for me in time?” He asked as you looked at him even more shocked.

“But I'm Muggleborn and Ravenclaw and fat.” 

“Your not fat!” He said shocked stopping to look you in the eye and hold you tighter, cradling you to his chest. “And I don't care who your family is or what House your in,” he confessed blushing darkly. “I promise they won't bully you anymore, I'll make them stop.” He swore.

“I don't understand, why? Why do you treat me differently from other people, why are you nicer?”

“Because I'm in love with you and your mine.”


	2. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds a sick Name Potter, and can't just let her be hurting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a different story then the first chapter.

You walked slowly along the corridors coughing up a storm you could not speak because it hurt so much from your coughing, your nose was stuffed up enough that you couldn't breathe but through your mouth and you ached with a pounding headache. There was no class today which you were extremely thankful for. You wouldn't be leaving the tower but you needed to get away from your House, it sucked to be the little sister of Harry Potter. He was one and a half and you were two months old when Voldermort killed your parents. Leaving Harry Potter, the Chosen One and Name Potter, his little sister.

You as a little sister of Harry meant that others expected you to be as good as him, but in the end you weren’t seen as good enough to be his sister by many. He was thin with ebony locks and emerald eyes while you were chubby with (hair color) locks and (eye color) orbs.

Your extra fluff was something that gave you no end of grief at home, even thought Dudley was horribly obese and much fatter than you, as was your uncle, they still would feed you barely anything in hopes of making you less “freakish” as they did Harry, however Harry's natural body type was lean like a swimmer while your body was curvacious, even as a child.

“Ah, it's the little Potter.” You turned scared but relaxed seeing Draco Malfoy, sure he was an asshole but he never did anything physical which was good, you could take verbal abuse but you drew the line at physical. “What? Too good for me Miss Pothead?” Draco asked as his cronies laughed as you let out a cough to clear your throat. This caused Draco's gray eyes to cloud with concern.

“I've got a question for you, Mr. Malfoy.” You said, your scratchy voice hid the sarcasm but he knew you well enough to know you were trying to soak the words in the sarcasm. “if your parents get a divorce will they still be brother and sister?” You asked with a smirk, turning and walking away as Draco started chuckling, okay that was a good one!

“Are you okay? You sound sick.” He said walking foreword sending Crabbe and Goyle to get dessert and followed you. 

“No shit Sherlock?” You asked, your Ravenclaw silver tongue coming out.

“Who's Sherlock?” Draco asked causing you to laugh then wince since the laughter felt like knives raking down your throat. “It doesn't matter,” he said placing his hand on your forehead. “NAME! Your burning up!” He scolded putting his hands on your cheeks causing you to blush. “Bloody hell,” he sighed lifting you up into his arms as you let out a yelp holding your skirt to your backside.

“What are you doing, wanker?!” You asked as he started walking somewhere. “You''ll hurt yourself, Slytherin! Put me down!” You would have continued on if you didn't start coughing.

“You need to rest.” He said walking away holding you protectively to his chest. “Besides you aren't even heavy, I can actually feel you in my arms-true-but that doesn't continuation heavy.” He pointed out as he walked along a corridor three times and a door appeared, you knew what it was. You had used it in your four years here to study, when he walked in it wasn't the perfect study room like you always used but it looked like a room. There was a comfy looking bed with a equally comfy looking chair beside it with a bedside table with a steamy bowl of chicken noodle soup and a bowl of icy water.

He gently set you down as you looked at him with glassy (eye color) eyes. You had been fighting slipping into a disease induced haze but with him carrying you...yeah you were screwed. You had a crush on Malfoy, as Hermione once pointed out to you that your interactions with him seemed more on guard with flirting than arguing, however she never mentioned that near Harry or Ron as Harry was an extremely overprotective older brother, considering your lives at home with the Dursley's who you had to call an aunt, uncle, and cousin, and Ron was...Ron.

So feeling his arms carrying you while he held you against his chest protectively as if you were the most precious thing in the world; perhaps that was part of a feverish delusion. Draco watched you concerned etched into his porcelain face, he slipped your cloak off, then your vest and then your tie. He had already picked you up to settle you on the bed before you came to.

“What are you doing?” You asked as he gently undid your shoes before covering you and stroking your hair from your face.

“You need to rest, I've got you covered get out of any clothing you need to while I get some things.” He said walking away as you sighed your moments lethargic as you undid your belt and pulled down your pants revealing your Ravenclaw underwear as well as undid your shirt to undo your matching bra before putting your shirt on again.

Malfoy arrived again with a rag setting it into the icy water before picking up the still steaming bowl of soup. “Eat.” He said holding the spoon up to your lips, he was patient and gentle, in a way you didn't even know that a Malfoy could be, he didn't stop till the bowel was down and then he wrung out the rag before placing it on your forehead. “Get better, Name.” Draco said stroking your face gently, “a Malfoy always gets what they want, and I want you to be healthy and happy.” He whispered too quietly for you to be sure you heard. His hands lightly traveled along your cheeks, chin, lips, and nose in the same way that the few times he got sick as a child the House Elf that took care of him would stroke his face. It wasn't long before you slipped into a fitful sleep.

When you awoke hours later you were laying on your side in a bed you didn't know and as you tried to move you felt something holding you down. “Lumons” you jumped slightly at the voice as the lights were relit you turned to see Draco and realized that he was spooning you, his chest pressed against your back, the only thing was that he was above the covers while you were under them. You turned your body so you were facing you, he pressed his lips to your forehead as you blinked in surprise.

“Your fever's broken, good.” He whispered holding you close. “Go back to sleep.” You blinked tiredly doing so as he smiled. “Your mine now, you know that right?” 

“Yeah, okay.” You agreed snuggling into his chest.

“Name Malfoy? Has a certain ring to it, doesn't it love? Much better than Name Potter anyway.” He mused as your brow twitched.

“Don't push your luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done as a favor for people. Actually two people who wanted me to do a DracoxChubby!Reader insert, one wanted the reader to be Harry's little sister and another wanted the reader to be kind of sick, so I combined them.

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this you are a Muggleborn and Ravenclaw, one year younger than the Golden Trio and Draco, roommate of Luna Lovegood. I'm doing this as a favor...I support DracoXHermione however doing a reader insert for him I can put her with my second favorite paring, Harmony. It's short I know as well as Jealous!Possessive!Protective!Draco instead of just protective.
> 
> Fun fact; the actress who played Luna was Anorexic at one point, so her the one who realizes that reader-Chan is not eating is just a little wink at that.


End file.
